Hidden Treasures
by Elle903
Summary: What really happened during those three years that Varric glided over? What did Hawke hide from her companions? Why is Varric so pissed? Will center through the three years that supposedly nothing happened. ;) F!Hawke/Fenris
1. How it began

***Bioware owns all characters. :( **

***Was going to write this with my other story but decided against it. Umm not sure if it goes with the other one yet. Not planning on it...but we'll see. Stories sort of take a life of themselves on here ;)  
**

My name is Varric Tethras, but you can call me charming. Now, now I'm not tooting my own horn here. I really am charming. But ok, this story isn't about me…sorry ladies…it's about that damn Hawke. And I say damn because she lied to us. Kept us in the dark much like that Anders did. But her lie was far more evil. _That_ you can be sure of.

How I found out about this lie you ask? Well, some girly was chasing after Hawke. And no, not like our pirate was back in the day. Cassandra was her name and she was one of those people that doesn't know when to give up. The more time passed, the more aggressive she got. Hawke had finally had it. Cassandra almost caught her …of course the blighted Cassandra was too dumb to know that she had Hawke in her hands. So, Hawke calls a meeting. All of us, again together she said. Only, when I got there it was only me and her.

"Well Hawke if you wanted a night with me you didn't have to go through all this trouble," The smile that appeared in her face was a sight for sore eyes.

"I need a favor Varric,"

"Down girl! I told you a thousand times before and it still stands true. Bianca is the only one for me."

"Varric" Hawke tried to sound harsh but the smile on her lips told a different story.

"Said Hawke completely under my spell,"

"_Varric_" Her voice took a more commanding tone. She never did like when I did that, but that wasn't going to stop me. "I need you to get caught."

And that's how it all began beautiful ladies and ummm I guess... handsome... lads. (Sidenote here: I'm a ladies man. Don't get any ideas lads. I know, I know my charm does things to you that you don't understand, but just like I told Hawke…down boy down...breeeath)

I told Hawke to try someone else. She had an excuse for everyone. Daisy would take too long to explain. Too Common aka Red would try to paint everyone in their best light. Rivaini's story would surely center around a bed. Blondie…well Blondie wouldn't get out alive. And the Elf…well he was out of the question.

And you know what she told me... what her real reason for choosing me was? My short legs! My short legs will make getting caught a more credible story. Apparently dwarfs get caught all the time because of their _short legs_! Damn Hawke! Should have told her to go screw herself right then and there. But then….then she proposed something that she knew I could never pass up.

If I helped her, she would tell me the true story of what happened those three years in between. Filled with all kinds of juicy details…details that didn't involve clothes. Now how was I suppose to pass that up?

So off I went. Got captured by Cassandra. Told the story of Hawke just like I knew it. I couldn't lie…how could I? I thought I knew the truth. Until today. Today I found out what really happened. If it wasn't for the bond we had, I would have smacked Hawke. Maker knows she deserves it.

Now, how would you like to be the next one to be enlightened?


	2. Hawke's Plan

*** Bioware owns the characters. :(**

As I sat there listening to Hawke begin her story, I wanted nothing else than to tear my own chest hair out. I should have known. I'm not daft. Yet, she and Rivaini both got the best of all of us. This all began when Rivaini sauntered over to my table one fine night at the Hanged Man. She usually avoided me; for fear that I'd scare off potential mates. Could you blame the poor bastards that were too afraid to compete with me? I tell you, if you could look at me you'd never want anyone else. But again I digress…

Rivaini wanted to play a game. Diamondback she said, but without coin (Maker knows we didn't have much to spare). No, she wanted to play for _truths_. Being Rivaini, I agreed. The only truths she'd want would either involve a bed or… well who am I kidding? They'd only involve a bed and at least one warm body. So, she starts by asking Corff to bring us ale all night. She paid for it too! That should have been when an alarm should have gone off…but, well all the free ale I can have…and my mind was on other things (mainly drinking as much as I could).

I beat Rivaini the first couple of games…got some pretty juicy stories that are sure to come up later in this tale but let's just get to my main point today.

Rivaini beats me half way through our game and asks me if I have any land in the Free Marches. I had about half of the tavern's ale in me at that point. The only question I feared was being asked who Bianca was, but when she asked me about an uninteresting parcel of land… well, I was more than happy to oblige. I laughed it off…told her I had a little cottage up on a mountain in … well for the sake of this story, let's just say it was in faraway place. We continued our game and I went to sleep as happy as a Darkspawn and a Grey Warden going at it (maybe not with swords if you get my meaning…why else would they always _sense_ each other…please).

Little did I know that this was all part of Hawke's plan.

This was how Hawke's deceit began and I was responsible.

I'm pretty sure you all know of the juicy tale between her and the elf. The one night they spent together. Bastards tried to hide it from us, but our Rivaini knew as soon as she saw them. Lucky for us, Rivaini is not one to hide a secret. We had our fun. Poked them a bit too much. They couldn't stand to look at each other after that. I had my doubts that Hawke and the elf wanted nothing more than to repeat that night after our taunts. I also had my doubts that Hawke was not the one who put a stop to those wanted touches.

A month passed and Hawke announces to us that she has to _go do something_. No bullshit! That's what she said… "I have to _go do something_." Can we get any more obscure Hawke?

We all begged like little prissy babies to go with her into the Free Marches. Only to have her deny every single one of our pleas. The only one that didn't ask was the damn elf; the only one I'm sure she would have taken. So off she goes in a stupid white horse. The lucky steed being the only one she wanted. Now we tried to go after her…don't get me wrong…but Rivaini stopped us. Told us that Hawke had to figure shit out.

As soon as she said that we all looked at the elf who clenched his hands and brooded all the way home like the little piggy he was. So we all thought she left us there in Kirkwall like stepchildren to go out into the wild and dance naked under the moon to try and forget about the elf. Little did I know that this was the last thing from her mind.

Little did I know that Hawke was going to make a decision: Have the elf's child? Or abort it?


End file.
